


50 Bucks

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Mandy Milkovich Finds Out, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: ”Tell me about the guy you’re seeing.””I told you. We have a bet. I can’t tell my best friend & he can’t tell his sister. Whoever breaks first owes the other 50 bucks.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	50 Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> One of my dogs ate my laptop charger, so I don’t have access to any of my plot outlines for Gallavich OST. And ao3 post new doesn’t get along well with my phone. So if this formats like crap, you know why.
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

“So what do you wanna do now?” Mandy looked at her best friend who was sitting on the couch next to her.

Ian just shrugged.

They were sitting on Mandy’s couch on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Both were off work, and had been watching Seven Deadly Sins on Netflix when the WiFi went out. After some calling around, Mandy found out the internet was out for the while apartment building. They estimated to have it fixed sometime before 8pm. Great…

”Tell me about the guy you’re seeing.” She playfully shoved his shoulder.

Ian smiled from ear to ear & his face turned as red as his hair.

”No, Mandy.” He looked at her & she could see the stars in his eyes. She hoped someday I guy would feel that way about her.

”Whyyyyyy?” She knew whining at him would get him to talk. He might not give her a name, but he would give her a few details.

Just then, Mandy’s brother Mickey walked in. They shared the apartment. Mandy pretended she hated it, but she loved having him around.

”What are you bitches up to?” He grabbed a beer & came to sit with them on the couch. “What are we watching?”

”WiFi is out.” Ian looked at Mickey & couldn’t help licking his lips. 

“Mmm” Mickey looked at Ian & his breathing sped up a little.

Mandy missed all of this. “I’m trying to get Ian to tell me about the guy he’s seeing, but he won’t.” She was pouting.

Ian rolled his eyes & quickly glanced at Mickey. ”I told you. We have a bet. I can’t tell my best friend & he can’t tell his sister. Whoever breaks first owes the other 50 bucks.” He sighed. “You know I don’t have that kind of money.”

Mickey tried to hide his smile with his beer.

”Iiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaannnnn!!!” She started bouncing around the couch. “Pleeeeeeeease?”

”Jesus, ok stop.” He rolled his eyes again as she practically sat in his lap. “What have I told you so far?”

She counted on her fingers, “he’s hot, he’s shorter than you, he’s older than you, he has a sister that he really loves, he has a good job, & I would approve of him dating you, you know since I don’t think anyone is good enough for my best friend.”

Mickey chuckled.

“It’s not funny, Mickey.” Mandy glared at her brother. “It’s not our fault that you can’t get a guy.”

It was all Ian could do to not laugh.

”Bitch, I got a guy.” Mickey slammed his beer down on the coffee table.

”Bull fucking shit.” She stood up & put her hands on her hips. “You never go out. You never bring anyone home. You never hang out with anyone besides me & Ian!”

Mickey ran his hand over his face. “I’ve been seeing someone for three months Mandy.”

Her jaw dropped. She just stared at her brother. How could he be seeing someone for three whole months & her not know it. “What?”

”Yeah…” Mickey started playing with the hem of his shirt.

”Jesus…” She was still in shock. “I’m sorry Mickey.”

He pocked his beer back up & made a noise that was pretty much him saying “whatever bitch” while rolling his eyes.

Mandy looked at Ian. “Did you know he was seeing someone?”

Ian just shrugged & wouldn’t look at her.

”Fuck!” She flopped back down on the couch. “How did Ian know & I didn’t?” She was talking to herself & didn’t notice the humorous look the guys shared.

”So what were you out doing in this weather on a Sunday?” Ian knew where Mickey had been but he didn’t want to sit in silence.

”Oh, well, you know our lease on the apartment is up soon.” Ian nodded. Mandy was still staring off into space. “I found a house in all that gentrification going on by our old hood. I went to meet with the owner.”

”Yeah?” Ian was smiling now.

”Yep.” Mickey was smiling too. “She’s the guy I’ve been seeing’s sister.” Ian & Mickey we’re both trying not to laugh. Mandy was still in la-la land. “She said that me & Mandy, & her brother can go ahead & start moving in before we have the deposit since she knows us. We can give her our deposit from here.“

Mandy suddenly springs up from the couch. “WHAT? You expect me to move in with some guy I don’t know? That you’ve only been seeing a few months?” She was screaming now. “If we get another roommate it’s gonna be Ian! End of story! I’m not moving in with anyone else!” She stormed off to her room & slammed the door.

They guys looked at each other before finally letting themselves laugh at the situation.

* * *

Mandy is mad. She can’t believe her brother not only didn’t tell her he was seeing someone, but that they were moving in together.

It was Wednesday & she was grabbing lunch at this really good taco truck near her job. She wasn’t talking to Mickey. She wasn’t talking to Ian either for not telling her he knew Mickey was seeing someone. He’s supposed to be her best friend. What the fuck? Maybe she could get a place with Ian. After she was done being mad at him of course. Didn’t his sister Fiona have rental properties?

”Hey beautiful.” She looked like up to see Ian’s brother Lip. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

”Shit happens when you dump someone.“ She wasn’t in the mood for her ex.

”Well, maybe you shouldn’t get jealous of Facebook pictures from coworkers.” He lit a cigarette.

”You were kissing her asshole!” God, why is he here?

”Yeah…” He looked at the ground. “Listen, I just want us to be civil since we’ll probably be seeing more of each other again.”

”What do you mean? I’m so not hanging out with you.” She started walking back towards her job since her break was almost over.

”I know. But with Ian moving in with you & Mickey…” He shrugged as he trailed off.

”WHAT?” Mandy stopped so suddenly she almost fell.

Lip just looked at her in confusion.

”Ian isn’t moving in with us.” She glared at him. 

”Oh,” he took a step back. “I guess I misunderstood Fiona then. My bad.” He turned & walked away.

”Wait” She called after him but he didn’t turn around.

* * *

“Hi Mandy.” Fiona sounded tired.

”Hi Fiona, sorry to bother you.” She didn’t really know what she wanted to say.

”Are you calling about the accident?” Fiona caught her off guard.

”Accident? What accident?” Did something happen to Ian?

”I’ve got someone there now. He said it was just the front steps that were damaged & the house is fine.” She sighed.

Mandy was beyond confused at this point. “Fiona, I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about.”

”You didn’t see the news?” Fiona seemed to perk up a bit. “A drunk crashed a car into the house Mickey rented for you guys. Ian was the one who told me about it. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

”No, he didn’t.” Mickey rented a house from Fiona? What was happening right now? “Look Fiona, I gotta go.” She hung up while Fiona was still talking.

_I found a house in all that gentrification going on by our old hood. I went to meet with the owner. She’s the guy I’ve been seeing’s sister._

* * *  
Ian was off that day & Mickey’s firm had dismissed his team early because they were having some sort of creative stalemate. They were curled up in Mickey’s bed, just snuggling & being all fluffy & gooey & all that sweet boyfriend stuff.

The door to the apartment banged open, making them both jump.

”Alright fuckers, I know you’re here because you’re not anywhere else!” They looked at each other. “Get. The. Fuck. Out. Here. Now!” Mandy was so mad they didn’t think twice about disobeying her.

”Hi Mands.” Ian was blushing & staring at the floor.

Mickey was also blushing, but he was staring at the ceiling.

Mandy just stood there seething.

Ian scratched the back of his neck & started staring at the ceiling, the same time Mickey changed to staring the the floor & rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.

Mandy started laughing like a maniac. They both looked at her. Before they were embarrassed. Now they were scared. 

“You assholes are in sooooooooo much trouble.” She takes a deep breath. “But I approve.”

Ian & Mickey just stare as she walks back out the door.

”By the way, tell Lip he owes you both 50 bucks.”


End file.
